Secret
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: Bumblebee and Prowl have a secret, just the question is can they keep it?
1. Chapter 1

Prowl entered the base and went straight to his room, he had just got back from walking around town. Truthfully the cyberninja didn't like staying around the base, there were too many distractions and annoyances. One, of course, being the childish yellow mech Bumblebee. Speaking of the yellow mech he had been even more of a nuisance lately, he refused to leave Prowl alone.

"Hey Prowl." A voice said making the cyberninja stop in his tracks. Prowl already knew who it was standing in the doorway, it was the same mech who's only purpose seemed to torture the black and gold mech.

"What do you want Bumblebee?" Prowl asked angrily, as he turned around to face the yellow mech.

"I just wanted to come and say hi, jeez what got you so grumpy?" Bumblebee asked as he walked up to Prowl.

"I'm just not in the mood for all your stupid games." Prowl told Bumblebee as he faced away from the yellow mech.

"What made you think I was up to something?" Bumblebee asked poking playfully at the older mech.

"Lately everything you do makes my life worse, so why don't you tell me." Prowl said, slightly pushing the yellow mech away.

"Well I may have done a couple pranks but that doesn't mean I'm up to something now." Bumblebee said crossing his arms. When Prowl didn't respond Bumblebee spoke up again.

"Fine don't believe me, but just to let you know we're having a small party tonight." Bumblebee said, heading out of the room. Prowl let out an annoyed grumble, he didn't really like having people over.

"I invited Kara, if that makes you feel better." Bumblebee said leaving the room. Kara was Prowl's girlfriend, and she was practically the only one who could get Prowl out of a grumpy mood. Kara, was also Sari's older sister. At first the maroon femme didn't like Prowl and Kara together but she soon warmed up to the idea. Prowl decided maybe a party would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee left Prowl's room a bit irritated. 'Why does he have to be so mean to me?' Bumblebee asked himself as he leaned against the hallway's wall, crossing his arms. 'And he wonders why I pull so many pranks on him.'

"Bee are you ok?" Elm, his brother, asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Bumblebee hadn't realized he had been pouting the whole time.

"I'm fine." Bumblebee said facing away from his brother. He knew it wouldn't be long till Elm and everyone else figured out what was going on, why he had been acting so weird lately, why he was so hurt every time Prowl was so mean to him, why he didn't really like Kara, it all lead up to something almost impossible to believe. Bumblebee just hoped he could keep everyone from knowing for a bit longer, this secret could ruin multiple aspects of his life.

"We both know that's not true. Does this have to do with Prowl?" Elm asked. Bumblebee stiffened a little. 'Does he know?' Bumblebee asked himself.

"U-uh, yes… H-How did you know?" Bumblebee asked partially blushing as he scratched the back of his helm uncomfortably.

"Well you just stormed out of his room and I've noticed you've been a bit moody every time you were around him. Now what's going on?" Elm asked. Bumblebee sighed, partially in relief and partially in annoyance.

"It's not really your business, now is it?" Bumblebee said as he started to walk off towards his room. He always hated when Elm tried to get into his business.

"Fine I'll go tell Prowl that Kara's going to be here soon." Elm said. Bumblebee froze in place, he clenched his fists in anger, the only thing he really could do to keep his cool. Like he said before he didn't really like Kara, he truthfully didn't want to invite her to the party but Bulkhead told him it would be nice to do that for Prowl. Bumblebee jumped when Elm spoke up again, he was so lost in his thoughts he forgot his brother was there.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" Elm asked.

"I told you, it's not your business, I don't want to talk about it." Bumblebee said angrily.

"Hold on a second… I think I finally get it now." Elm said, Bumblebee's optics widened as he turned to face his brother.

"You do?" The yellow mech asked nervously.

"You're in love with Kara." Elm said with a smile.

"What?" Bumblebee asked confused. 'How the heck could he have messed this up?' The yellow mech asked himself.

"You are always moody when you're around Prowl because you're jealous of him, you didn't want to invite Kara to the party because you hate her and Prowl spending time together, and you didn't want anyone to know because you know it's wrong to like someone who is already going out with some bot." Elm said, crossing his arms. Bumblebee could tell his brother felt accomplished thinking he figured the yellow mech out. Bumblebee thought for a moment, would he rather Elm believe a lie, or know the truth.

"Uhhh, yeah, you figured me out…. Just don't tell anyone!" Bumblebee said, Elm just nodded in response as he left the hallway to go to the 'living room' of the base. Bumblebee entered his own room and slid down to the floor against his door.

He truthfully wasn't sure if he could keep up with this lie, but he had to try. He didn't want anyone to know the truth, he didn't want anyone to know what he was really hiding, who he really wanted. He couldn't let anyone know he loved Prowl.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee left his room, he decided he should help everyone get the base ready for the party. He was still a bit down that they had to invite Kara to the party, it meant she would be with Prowl the whole time. Bumblebee would have no alone time with him.

"Hey Bee." Sari said, at the moment the maroon femme was on a ladder hanging up some posters.

"Hey Sari, need help?" Bumblebee asked noticing the ladder was starting to wobble.

"Yeah, thanks." Sari said as Bumblebee held onto the ladder for her. The yellow mech realized that the two hadn't hung out in a while, lately the maroon femme had been hanging out with Elm. The two had just recently begun dating and spent all their time together.

"You know we have a couple weeks to catch up on. How have you been lately?" Bumblebee asked as Sari got down from the ladder.

"Good, how about you? What have you been up to?" Sari asked smiling at the younger mech.

"I'm fine, and just the usual…" Bumblebee said scratching the back of his helm, after a moment of silence he spoke up again.

"I need to talk to you about something." Bumblebee said, he wanted to cut the small talk. Sari was his best friend, he could talk to her about anything, and even though Kara is her older sister, he knew it would be ok to talk to her about his problem.

"What about?" Sari asked, Bumblebee opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the doorbell.

"Bee, could you get that?" Elm asked from the other side of the room, he was busy putting together some snacks.

"Ugh, fine…." Bumblebee yelled over to his brother, he turned back to Sari.

"I'll be right back." Bumblebee told the maroon femme as he walked to the door. When he answered the door he was met by Kara.

"Hi, Bumblebee." Kara said with a smile. Bumblebee had to hold back any rude comment or action.

"Hi Kara….." He said trying his best to keep his cool.

"Do you know where Prowl is?" Kara asked, Bumblebee didn't realize that Elm was watching him.

"Last time I checked he was in his room." Bumblebee said crossing his arms and facing away from the pink femme. He had no clue what Prowl saw in her.

"Ok, thanks." Kara said as she walked out of the room, Bumblebee guessed it was to go see Prowl. Sari got back to getting the base ready while Elm walked up to his brother.

"Calm down." Elm said giving his brother a small pat on the shoulder, Bumblebee grumbled to himself knowing that making a big deal about this would just make people more suspicious.

"Yeah… I shouldn't be so upset, should I?" Bumblebee asked, before Elm could respond the yellow mech walked away to go hang some stuff up, he didn't really want his brother prodding him for information.

Bumblebee started to think to himself, would there ever be a chance of him and Prowl being together? He didn't know, was there any possibility that the cyberninja could see something in him? Bumblebee felt like it would be impossible, as long as Kara was with him there was no chance. Yet at the same time Bumblebee had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight, he wasn't really sure what or if it was good or bad but he felt like something was going to happen involving Prowl.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee sat down at the table, it was a couple hours into the party and he was a little upset, Prowl and Kara had been spending the whole time alone in the cyberninja's room. Yet at the same time something was telling him not to worry about it.

The yellow mech's optics quickly darted to the door of Prowl's room when he heard it open. Kara left the room in a rather quick pace to leave the base, and Bumblebee didn't have to be a rocket scientist to notice she was pissed. When he noticed Prowl wasn't following the pink femme he instantly became curious.

'Did something happen between them?' Bumblebee asked himself as he got up from where he was sitting to go to Prowl's room. The yellow mech started to get a feeling that something bad happened between Prowl and Kara, which was good for him, because the cyberninja didn't even bother to close the door to his room. When Bumblebee entered he found Prowl sitting on the floor looking into the distance. The yellow mech walked over to the cyberninja and sat down next to him.

"Hey, you ok?" Bumblebee asked, Prowl didn't even look over at him.

"I'm fine... Kara and I just got into a little disagreement." The cyberninja said after a momment of silence.

"A little disagreement? When she left your room she was pissed, she seemed like-" Bumblebee cut himself off when he realized that the two had just broken up.

"...Sorry..." Bumblebee apologized. He didn't really know what to do to make Prowl feel better so he did the first thing that came to mind and hugged the cyberninja.

"Cheer up... You know there's other bots." Bumblebee said, releasing Prowl from the hug.

"Yeah but the question is what bots would actually go out with me." Prowl said. Bumblebee laughed a bit to himself.

"You really don't realize how amazing you are..." Bumblebee said catching the cyberninja's attention.

"Prowl, you never even realized that there was a bot who would do anything for you sitting right here." Bumblebee told the cyberninja.


End file.
